This is our life
by TaNdRE loVeR04
Summary: Tori and Andre are dating. When they are paired to make a romance scene in Sikowitz class.. things might get out of hand practicing at Tori's housse. Will this lead to a life for them? Tandre,Cabbie, and Bade.


**Authors note:Sorry I haven't been writing here latley haven't had access to any computer. So, here's my make-up for it. I am making a new story. Hope you enjoy it. :) **

**How it all started.. **

**Tori's P.O.V. **

It was just a normal day. The alarm clock went off at exactly 8:00. I was very tired. Considering that I was up half of the night. I was home alone again. Yeah, like all the time. Parents were on "Vacation" just the thought of what the could be doing creeps me out. They left yesterday. They left me a credit card. Ahh, yes. They was going to be out for atleast 4 or 5 weeks. Then Trina went to Florida who in the world knows why.

Well, the reason why I was up half of the night was because I stayed up all night watching TV. I couldn't sleep last night. Not knowing why.. BEEP, BEEP. My alarm going off once again snapped me out of my thoughts. I roughly pulled back the covers and walked slowly to my closet. Going through my clothes.

I finally found a pair of stretch pants that were pink and wrote 'Hollister" in black letters up the leg. Then I put on a black shirt that had pink stripes on it. Yeah, I didnt feel well so I'm going comfortable. Then I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth an pulled my hair into a messy bun.

After I got done getting ready I grabbed my bag and my phone and went downstairs. Checked the time it was 8:30. I still had 30 minutes till school started so, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a poptart and some orange juice. I sat down and ate my poptart slowly and then sipped my orange juice till it was gone. It was then 8:45. I put my cup in the sink and threw away the paper and then grabbed the credit card mom left me then went out the door.

I was at a stoplight. Yes, I had my own car now. And Andre texted

_Andre:Hey Latina. _

_Me:I'll be there in a minute. _

As soon as I hit send the light turned green. I pushed on the gas and then made a left turn. I slowly drove into the school parking lot. Turning into an empty parking space. After a while of looking. Then got out of my car locked it and walked in the school. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by Cat.

"Hey Tori!" She screamed and jumped on my back.

"Hey Cat." I said Sleeply. I kept walking toward my locker.

"Guess what?!" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a party tonight. You're coming!" She screamed.

"What time, where?" I asked.

"Be there at 7:00 and at my house!"She paused. "My parents are out of town" She giggled.

"Okay I'll be there should I wear a nice dress?" I asked.

She nodded then left. That just kind of cheered me up a little. I made it to my locker. I opened it and someone wrapped their arms around me and said

"Hey Latina"

"Andre?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" He demanded.

"You are the only one who calls me that." I answered.

"You're smart." He said.

I smiled and he kissed me. Ahh, yes thats another part I forgot to add a couple weeks ago I fell in love with my bestfriend. I am glad I did.

I kissed him back. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. He begin to tug at my bottom lip so I opened my mouth giving him entrance. Our tounges touched. After a while we quit. Remembering where we were.

He kissed me once more. Then said

"I love you Tori"

"I love you too" I smiled.

He put his hand in mine and we walked to Sikowitz's class. As soon as we walked in, we sat in the main back row of chairs. He put one arm around me and one holding my hand. I looked at him and said

"Has Cat told you about her party tonight at 7?"

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up around 6?" He asked.

I nodded. Then Sikowitz came in and said

"Hello Children! Today we will be working on Romance scene's. Yeah, we are putting couples together.. because I dont want drama."

I looked at Andre and smiled. Then Sikowitz continued..

"You guys will make up a perfect romance scene and has to have a kiss in it," He paused looked around and said "Anyone not have a partner"

Only a few. He paired them and let us work on our scenes. Me and Andre really was going to discuss this later. So, we decided to just put in earphones and listen to music. The first song that came on was "If I was your man" by Bruno Mars. I loved this song.

I begin to sing along..

_I should have took you to every party because all you wanted to do was dance, but now my baby is dancing but she's dancing with another man.. _

Andre smiled at me and grabbed my head and kissed my forhead.

"Why are you so beautiful?"He asked.

"Mhm.. If it was true I'd have an answer.." I answer I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. Then stopped. We got inturuppted my the bell. We left this class. You know how my day went by pretty much. Going to other classes. Being excited about the party.

It was finally lunch time. One more class after this. I got fries. After I payed for the I went to our normal table and saw all my friends there already and Andre there was space beside him so thats where I sat. I fiddled with my fries hardly eating.

"Dre, can you take me home after lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah baby why?" He said.

"Just want to get rest" I answered.

So after the bell left we went to my car and left. 5 minutes later we pulled into my driveway. He got out and ran over to my door opening it before I could. Is smiled at him and stepped out of the car. Walked up the steps and put the key in the hole and opened the door.

After I walked in I plopped down on the couch and pulled a cover over myself. He came in and plopped down beside me. I got as close to him as I could. Laced our fingers together and put my head on his shoulder. He then pulled me in his lap. To where I was facing him. He kissed me. I kissed him back. He then tugged at my bottom lip so I let his tongue in. Our tongues touched and he bit my lips.

He then kissed my cheek. Moving down to my neck. He kissed,sucked,and bit at my neck. This made me moan. I begin to take off his shirt. Once I got it all the way off I started to kiss down his his stomach.

_Cliffhanger sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
